Music of the Heart
by tkdgirl5551
Summary: Not exactly my normal kind of fic but I hope you like it . Ok .... Sora has been bummed about the day her dad left. But Tai has got a special gift for her ...Something that could never be taken away ...I guess you just have to find out ! ^_^'


Music of the Heart   
  
Disclaimer: Well this is a first for me . Its a Tai/Sora fic to all you fans out there .Hopefully you like it .  
  
Dedications : To Enchantress who inspired me to write . And to Logan for inspiring me to right Revelation . Thanks to anyone I missed I luv ya !   
  
Laters ... On with the fic ...  
  
  
  
Sora was walking the paths of the park as she notice Tai playing Soccer with some of her close friends . It was fun watching them as she saw Tai score a point .She smiled as  
she thought of Tai . Love couldn't explain what she felt for Tai .It was too deep but she never seem to tell him .  
  
She had been gloomy for a few days because today was the day that her dad left her life . She kept watching Tai's game until she felt a raindrop fall on her hand .   
She felt a tear leave her eye as she headed back home .  
  
Tai stopped playing soccer when the rain started and looked around to find Sora walk away .   
  
"She must still be bummed about her dad leaving ..."Tai said as he started to follow her .Tai noticed that she was beatiful and he was in love with her . But as Sora he never told her. He stopped hot in his tracks . He got one of his brilliant ideas.   
  
From that moment he raced home as he stopped in front of his apartment door .   
He unlocked it and then ran to his computer . He started it and begin to type in a email to someone .....   
  
****************************  
  
Sora got transported to the digital world where she was said to meet Tai . When she got there she gasped . She was transported to a beatiful flower field where there was a candle light dinner waiting for her . About five feet away there was a blanket on the green digital grass.  
  
"Wow ..."Sora exclaimed ."Tai did all this for me "   
  
"Yup ..."Sora turned around to meet the face of Tai . He had his usual Kamiya grin on him as he helped her to the table where they had there candlight meal .   
  
Sora's spirits lifted as they finished dinner and was now on the blanket watching the stars in the darkening sky with Tai . Sora turned to meet his eyes .  
  
"Why did you do all this .."Sora said as she saw him smile .  
  
"Because I never want to see you unhappy .... because I love you .."Sora's eyes widden .   
  
"Everyday I wondered what it would be like to be with you . I guess I was just a loser not to tell you how I feel . Some bearer of courage huh ? "Tai said as Sora laughed.  
  
By the look on there faces they were extremly happy .  
  
"Tai .."  
  
"Yes...how may I help you .."Tai said as they layed on the blanket watching the stars glitter in the expanding sky .  
  
"I never told this to anyone before but I am in love with you too . I just cant hid from you anymore . The fact that you are so cute , fun , kind ,athletic , and creative .It was   
always that way ever since we were transported to the digital world . I love you Tai Kamiya ...."  
  
Tai stood up as Sora did the same .   
  
There eyes meet as they slowly got closer to each other ..   
  
At that moment there lips meet in a fiery kiss as Tai restrained himself and made his kiss with her deeper . Tai wrapped his arms around Sora and kissed her deeper and deeper until they couldn't be pulled apart .   
  
At that moment fireworks got shoot into the air as they kissed . They pulled apart from each other as they watch the fireworks in action . It was a moment niether wanted to ever forget . Sora looked with awe as Tai chuckled .  
  
"So you feel better about everything ?"Tai asked her as she smiled back.  
  
"Yup.Thanks to you Tai ..."Sora said as they both enjoyed the rest of the night togather ....  
  
*************************  
  
So how as it ? Corny , short ? Tell me how you like it . I'm not good at this kind of fiction . Hope you enjoy it !(Even though I thought it was really sappy . )^_~ .  
Luv Ya ...  
Michelle   
a.k.a. Tkdgirl555  



End file.
